The present invention relates to a projectile launcher and, more specifically, to a manually cocked, spring-powered gun capable of shooting darts, steel balls, and other projectiles.
Guns of the manual cocking, spring-powered type are well known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 220,325; 1,261,992; 1,287,401; 1,353,663; and 1,683,574. Typically, such guns include a housing carrying a power spring of some sort. The spring is capable of being shifted to a cocked position and held therein by a trigger mechanism. A projectile is positioned within a firing channel so that when the trigger is activated, stored energy from the spring is transferred to the projectile to accelerate and launch the latter.
Guns of this type should provide ample fire power without being unduly difficult to cock or control upon firing. In some instances, relatively weak springs are employed that are easily tensioned. However, these springs may not provide sufficient fire power.
The gun should also be relatively light and compact so as to facilitate handling. In addition, power transfer from the power spring to the projectile should be smooth and uniform, without producing significant jerking during firing. The power spring should be capable of relatively unobstructed expansion and contraction to minimize wear thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a manually cocked, spring-powered gun which exhibits these and other advantageous features.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide such a gun which achieves maximum fire power while being easy to handle, cock, and fire.
Another object is to provide such a gun which is capable of employing a relatively powerful spring and spring-powered plunger that is braked to a halt in a relatively gradual manner.
It is another object of the invention to effect, in such a gun, a transfer of power from the spring to a projectile in an efficient manner which reduces the likelihood of misfire and which minimizes wear of the spring.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a gun which is essentially inexpensive, uncomplicated, and whose vital parts are protectively enclosed.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a gun which utilizes a pulley for effecting a gradual braking of a manually cockable projectile-launching plunger.
It is still a further object of the invention which fires easily transportable ammunition in a manner producing significant penetration and kill power.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a gun which is capable of firing a steel ball or a plurality of steel balls in the manner of a shotgun.